tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukooverse Constitution
This is the Tadukooverse Constitution, to see in progress amendments and rewrites, go to the Working Tadukooverse Constitution page. We the Tadukooverse Team, in order to form a more perfect server and establish justice, do approve and establish this constitution for Tadukooverse. Article 1 (Tadukooverse) Section 1 (Purpose) The purpose of Tadukooverse is to provide a Minecraft server for people to play on and enjoy that is up to date with the latest possible Minecraft version and recent plugins as well as to spread the Good News of the Bible in the hope that some will come to salvation through God. Section 2 (Christian Server Definition) Tadukooverse is a Christian server. This means that some things on the server are Christian themed and some rules and decisions are based on the Bible, but it does not mean that you have to be a Christian to be on the server (take emokidx993 for example) and you will not be treated any differently if you are. Article 2 (Tadukooverse Team) Section 1 (Definition and Purpose) The Tadukooverse Team is the government over Tadukooverse. The purpose of the Tadukooverse Team is to achieve the purpose of Tadukooverse through making decisions on policies, rules, ranks, plugins, permissions, the server in general, and the roles, responsibilities, and rules of the team; implementing and enforcing those decisions according to the purpose of Tadukooverse; and reviewing previous decisions to ensure they follow the purpose of Tadukooverse. Section 2 (Responsibilities) A Tadukooverse Team member is responsible to make decisions, implement and enforce those decisions, review previous decisions, be dedicated to Tadukooverse, be active, and be respectful. A Tadukooverse Team member is required to update his or her team application every six months and within one month of any change to the team application (for example, new questions being added to the application). If a team member does not update his or her application within the time frame, he or she will receive a warning to update it within two weeks or be demoted. Section 3 (Qualifications) A Tadukooverse Team member must have no bans on Tadukooverse or any other server (with a few exceptions), have the Bishop rank, not have too many warnings, show respect to current Tadukooverse Team members, not be power hungry, show selflessness, be able to read and write well enough to be understood, and suggest a change or addition to the server that he or she can help with in some way. A Tadukooverse Team member would preferably be a Christian, helpful, friendly to everyone, have good morals and manners, and have a good sense of humor. The exceptions to the bans are that you can be banned from Tadukooverse as long as you don't receive Team Prevention. If you have bans from another server, we will see how they match up with our system, and if we can't match them up, they will be evaluated on a case-by-case basis. The change or addition you suggest must be something that can be done and the Tadukooverse Team must deem it to be done. If you are accepted as a Team member, you must help bring about the suggestion. If you are rejected, we may still do this suggestion and it will be credited to you for if you should be accepted in the future as a Team member. You will still have to help with some other change or addition in the future once you are accepted. Section 4 (Demotion Reasons) Reasons a Tadukooverse Team member may be demoted for include being active less than 30 minutes a week (unless given reason), breaking rules, and/or disrespect. Section 5 (Demotion Process) If a Tadukooverse Team member is concerning about another team member, they may put that team member on probation by demoting him or her to New Advisor. Then the rest of the team (as in everyone excluding the member on probation) will have a vote on whether to demote the questionable team member or not. Section 6 (Recruitment Process) To become a Tadukooverse Team member, a player must fill out a Tadukooverse Team Application. Then when that person becomes Bishop (if he/she isn't yet), the current team will observe that person for a week (or longer if necessary) to look for the Tadukooverse Team Qualifications. At the end of the time period, the current team will vote on whether to recruit the person or not. Section 7 (Maximum Team Member Policy) The maximum amount of Tadukooverse Team members is decided by the current team. Article 3 (Decision Making) Section 1 (Decision Making Policy) When a decision needs made, it will be presented to Tadukoo first. He will then decide whether it is possible to implement that decision and analyze the pros and cons of the decision if any exist. If the decision is possible to implement on Tadukooverse, Tadukoo will then present the decision to the entire Tadukooverse Team, preferably but not necessarily in a group setting. The team will then vote for or against the decision and may present alternate options. Every decision must be a unanimous decision to be approved and implemented. Section 2 (Open Decisions Policy) At maximum, the Tadukooverse Team may have five open/pending decisions. If one or more Tadukooverse Team members will be gone (he/she/they give notice) or have been gone for three or more days (without notice), the other Tadukooverse Team members' decisions go, becoming "Temporary Decisions", but when the missing member(s) come back, he/she/they can either approve of the decisions or re-open them. A Team member has one week after he or she returns to approve or re-open a decision before it becomes a normal decision. Temporary Decisions are just as powerful as normal decisions, except for the fact that they can be re-opened by Team members. When it is re-opened, it will no longer be implemented until it is approved again. A normal decision is still implemented until it is removed. Section 3 (Decision Time Limit Policy) A time limit may be placed on a decision if a reason is given, for example a deadline of December 25th to decide on having a New Years event with the reason being the Tadukooverse Team needs time to prepare. The time limit must be reasonable. When the deadline comes, it is automatically approved as long as there is no opposition. If no time limit is placed on a decision, it can keep being debated until it is either decided or any Team member may deem that we cannot make a unanimous decision. Section 4 (Team Disagreement Policy) If the Team fails to make a decision, any Team member may veto the failure. The Team member who does the veto must alert all active Team members. After everyone who is active knows about the veto, each Team member who wants to stick to his or her position has 48 hours to give their explanation of why. If only one side supplies its explanation in those 48 hours, it wins. After six days and 12 hours, emokidx993 may join in the debate. After one week, if the dispute is not settled, players on the server can be involved in the debate. If after two weeks, the dispute is still not resolved, the decision is either set aside for a later date or nothing is done with it. Article 4 (Player Rights) Section 1 (Player Rights Order) The following sections in this article are organized by order of importance. This means that, for example, if someone's religion justifies discrimination, it does not matter due to freedom from discrimination being more important. Section 2 (Freedom from Bullying) A server player has the right of not being bullied. This means that a player should not be discriminated against, harassed, threatened (outside of in game stuff, of course), or otherwise purposefully annoyed by another player. Section 3 (Freedom of Religion) A server player has the right of religious freedom, but not freedom from religion. This means that any player may practice whatever religion they follow on the server, but none will be supported except for Christianity. Christianity will be promoted on the server through plugins and such. The reason Christianity is supported is due to the server being a Christian server. Certain denominations will be excluded from this support due to false beliefs or doctrines (e.g. The WestBoro Baptist Church). This promotion of Christianity is what is meant by players not having freedom from religion. Section 4 (Freedom of Speech) A server player has the right to free speech, as long as it does not go against other rules, rights, and policies. Their speech may be censored by decision of the Tadukooverse Team. Foul language is censored due to the fact that younger players join the server and it is not beneficial for them to experience any foul language. Section 5 (Freedom of Assembly) A server player has the right to assemble for a cause as long as it is in a place that is not blocked off from the general public at the time. In other words, people are allowed to go anywhere so long as it is not defined as private property or blocked off by the Tadukooverse Team. So a server player may request that no one goes on his property. If he is not present at the time, he should have a fence, wall, or other way to block people from going on his property if he wishes not to have people on it. Section 6 (Right to Know the Rules and Punishments) A server player has the right to know the rules and the punishments for breaking those rules. If a server player is punished in a way different from those rules or punishments, or if a new punishment or rule is added that he or she is unable to view, the player's punishment will be removed and they will receive compensation. The player has the responsibility to use this right and will not be compensated for failure to use it. Section 7 (Right to Know When Updates Occur) A server player has the right to know when any updates occur to the server. These updates must at the very least be placed on the Tadukooverse Wiki to be easily accessible to the general public. If any annoyance occurs to a player due to an update not being known, that player should receive compensation for his or her annoyance. The server player has the responsibility to use this right, and if it is found that the update information is available, they will not be compensated. Article 5 (Constitution) Section 1 (Definition) This Constitution is the unbreakable law of Tadukooverse upon which the Tadukooverse Team bases decisions. Section 2 (Amendment) An amendment to this Constitution can make minor additions or limits to parts of the Constitution. An amendment may also remove parts of other amendments, but cannot remove anything from the current constitution whether it be the original or a rewrite. An amendment can be followed before it is approved, as long as there is no opposition to it. The amendment number is carried across rewrites no matter what, so there can never be two amendments numbered the same. An amendment is decided by the current Tadukooverse Team as described in the Decision Making Article. Section 3 (Rewrite) A rewrite of this Constitution is required when a major addition or limit must be added or anything other than an amendment must be removed. A rewrite may also be made to make amendments more powerful. Any amendments placed into a rewrite become part of the rewrite. A rewrite may not be followed until it is approved. A rewrite is decided by the current Tadukooverse Team as described in the Decision Making Article. Section 4 (Original Approval) This original Constitution must be unanimously approved by the entire current Tadukooverse Team. The approvals are below. I approve of everything agreed to thus far. - PsychicFox, December 2, 2014 8:51 PM I approve - Thromper1984, December 3, 2014 12:42 PM I approve too, so the constitution's now final. - Tadukoo, December 3, 2014 12:44 PM Section 5 (Rewrite 1 Approval) Now we have our first Constitution Rewrite decision: The Unanimous Decision Rewrite. It would make it so that all decisions must be unanimous. If a Team member is inactive by the Open Decisions Policy, any decisions made by the rest of the Team are "Temporary Decisions", the only difference being they can be re-opened by any Team member. Once the Team member who was gone returns, they have one week to re-open or approve it, otherwise it becomes a normal decision. If it is re-opened, it will no longer be implemented unless it is approved in the end again. Of course, the section about rewrites would be changed to say they must be a unanimous decision as well. Also, we can place time limits on decisions as long as a reason is given. (for example December 25th as deadline to decide on having a New Years event to give time for us to prepare for it). When the deadline comes, the decision is automatically approved as long as there is no opposition to it. The time limit must be reasonable (so I can't just like say, "Hey, this decision must be made in 1 minute" and then it gets automatically approved cause no one comments). If no time limit is set, we can debate the decision until any team member deems that we can't make a unanimous decision on it. If we fail to make a decision (either from a member deeming it impossible or from the deadline coming, as long as it still makes sense to make the decision after the deadline), then any Team member may veto the failure. The person who does the veto must let every active Team member know of it, once everyone knows about it, each person who wants to stick to their side has 48 hours to give their explanation of why, if only one side does in that time they win... basically the Leader Veto Policy, but more like "Team Member Veto Policy", it's renamed to the "Team Disagreement Policy" though :P As well as that, the amendments we have approved are included in the rewrite (making them as powerful as the rest of the Constitution). As well, the current Approval section of the Constitution is renamed to "Original Approval" and shortened to just have our approval sentences (the last 3) and Article 5 Section 5 is added as "Rewrite 1 Approval" where we include this discussion. This is a decision where I want all of us to say like "I approve this rewrite" again like the original Constitution. pros: All Team members must agree on all decisions so then technically no one loses, everyone has equal power (rather than me being the only one who can veto decisions and such) cons: Certain decisions may be harder to make due to disagreement. I approve of this rewrite. - Tadukoo, Monday, January 5, 2015, 6:23 PM. Approved - Thromper1984, Monday, January 5, 2015, 6:23 PM. I approve of this. - PsychicFox, Monday, January 5, 2015, 6:28 PM. Category:Tadukooverse Constitution